Christmas Expectations
by KatieZfan
Summary: FAM Zorro. In this AU 'reveal' story, there has been NO "proposal in the cave" as in Season 4. And I have only used sketchy details about Emissary Risendo. Please view the last 4 episodes of Season 4 if you haven't seen them. Also, this assumes a mission orphanage. I do not own the characters, I just like to play with them. Nor is any infringement intended on anyone's copyright.


Christmas Anticipation

By KatieZFan

Los Angeles at Christmastime was not cold. In fact, the heat of the climate tended to make one think of summer instead of winter. But occasionally the weather moderated and though it was only early November, the cooler weather was welcomed by all.

Diego de la Vega sat in the library of his home holding a letter from a merchant in Santa Barbara describing the toys he had purchased several weeks ago on a business trip there for his father. The toys had all been packed and were shortly to be shipped by a special wagon to Los Angeles. They would be delivered by the beginning of December for sure.

When Diego showed Felipe the letter, the young man's face lit up and his eyes glowed at the prospect of giving out the toys to the children at the orphanage. Three years ago they had started a tradition of buying a few toys for the mission orphans for Christmas. Diego told Felipe that he wanted him to learn the joy of giving to those less fortunate, and Felipe readily agreed. He himself was an orphan who now had a good home, thanks to Don Diego.

During the year they visited the orphans at various times, playing with them and teaching them manners and various skills. Sometimes they brought new children's books that Diego had purchased on family business trips. It was during one of these visits, not long before Christmas three years ago, that they realized the children had few toys or dolls. They made do with cast-off things given them by people who had no thought of giving something new to orphans.

The first year Diego & Felipe gathered what they could in the short amount of time they had, and in order to keep their giving anonymous, Zorro was called upon to deliver the gifts to the mission in a wagon. The Alcalde was out of town the week before Christmas, so there was no problem with the delivery.

The orphans at the mission were amazed to receive even a few nice gifts. Zorro made sure they knew he was only the "delivery man" and that the gifts were not from him, assuring the givers their anonymity. But to the orphans, to have gifts _and_ a visit from Zorro any time of the year was a treat beyond belief. And at Christmas even more so. And of course, rides with Zorro on Toronado were a special treat too.

Zorro told Felipe about the gratitude on the children's faces and their words of appreciation. Felipe had not gone to help that year because they did not want the de la Vegas to be associated in any way with the giving of the toys. One thing they agreed upon was that the giving should be done in secret.

But the next year, Felipe wanted to see the happiness of the children, and rather than deny him, Diego asked their cook, Maria, to bake enough Christmas cookies for a large basket to be taken to the mission on the appointed day.

The week before Christmas, on toy delivery day, Felipe took the basket with the cookies to the mission early enough to be there a little while before Zorro showed up with the presents. When Zorro arrived and saw Felipe playing with the children, he called him over and asked, by easy signs, for Felipe's help in giving out gifts to the children. Felipe was delighted, of course.

In helping Zorro give out the presents, Felipe was able to see the joy of the children without revealing he had any part in the actual giving. Their smiles and delight were more than any reward he could have received. Of course, helping Zorro was an honor by itself, any way you looked at it. All the kids looked at Felipe and wished they could change places with him.

The children begged Zorro for rides on Toronado again, and Zorro did his best to oblige. He could rarely do so during the year, and the children were excited to be able to ride with their hero for Christmas. They all knew that Zorro was a good man, and even the littlest was not afraid to ride Toronado with Zorro.

The padres who cared for the children were grateful for his kindness, and though they said nothing to anyone, there was an unspoken awareness of who the actual giver of all the gifts was.

Zorro had many friends who knew who he was, even if he didn't know it. And none of them would have betrayed him for the world. The fact that Felipe showed up with cookies at Christmas that year and ended up helping Zorro give out the gifts didn't surprise them at all. The Padres smiled to themselves at his playfulness with the children and his delight in their happiness.

The third Christmas Victoria had been included in helping pass out the gifts. Zorro had told her about the fun and asked if she wanted to help. She was delighted to be a part of the festivities. It was exciting to see the children play with the toys, laughing and giggling. She had even brought some of her own cookies baked especially for them, along with hair ribbons for the girls.

Zorro had made special jump ropes for the boys, along with bringing the other toys which had been bought by Diego. New bouncing balls were special favorites as the ones from last year had all been broken or smashed from long use. And besides the toys, of course, rides with Zorro and Toronado – a treat not to be missed.

It made Christmas time extra special to bring happiness to the orphans. But looking at Felipe and Victoria play with them brought tears to Zorro's eyes that year, yearning as he did to end the masquerade and marry Victoria and have children of his own. Felipe was like a son to him, but he also longed to have Victoria for his wife and have his own sons and daughters with her.

Zzzzzzzzzzz

This year the toys came earlier, in the first week of December, so Diego had extra time to prepare. He and Felipe looked over each toy to make sure they were all sturdy and that those with several pieces were all complete. They had almost as much fun playing with them as the children were going to have.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Christmas was approaching rapidly this year. Everyone was trying to go on with their lives after the damage done to the pueblo and its citizens by Emissary Risendo in the two weeks he had been in Los Angeles in early November.

The Emissary's actions had changed so many things in the pueblo. The Alcalde was finally behaving himself and actually trying to govern the town with a better attitude, thanks to the help of Don Alejandro and some of the other dons. Not everyone was convinced of his change of heart, but many were hopeful that things were truly going to be different.

Zorro hadn't been needed due to the change in the Alcalde, and the lancers had taken care of the few banditos that had come around. Victoria was beginning to wonder if she would ever see Zorro again. He had not been seen or heard from for several weeks, and the last time she had seen him alone had been a week before the Emissary had even arrived in Los Angeles.

They had gone on a secret picnic one afternoon at siesta, and they had quite a long talk. She wanted him to reveal himself, promising that she loved him no matter who he was. She had been very convincing, almost to the point of making Zorro wonder if she really did knew his identity. She had given hints but nothing he could pin down for sure.

But considering how she treated Diego like a brother most of the time, he wasn't so sure that she really loved him for himself. She was kind toward Diego but it was hardly the behavior of a woman in love.

It didn't occur to him that by not acting 'in love' with Diego, she was probably protecting his secret identity. After all, he was the one who had kept the secret from her in the first place, so as not to endanger her.

He wanted to share his identity with her, even though he still feared her reaction. But her safety was paramount to him and the Alcalde was still the 'enemy' of the people. Zorro tried to explain it to her, but she only wanted to get on with their life together. They had parted from the picnic on an unhappy note.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Now the Emissary had come and gone, literally. Killed by DeSoto to save Diego de la Vega. Odd that DeSoto had ended up saving the life of the man he wished to hang. Though of course, he didn't know it.

Since the middle of November, things had begun to change for the pueblo in the way the Alcalde managed town business. Diego thought it looked promising for their future together, but nothing had been discussed between him and Victoria. Zorro had not been in touch with her since the picnic, and he hadn't been seen at all since Risendo's death in mid-November.

Diego was trying to decide whether Zorro should never been seen again or if he was still needed. Zorro had been absent since the Emissary's fake 'truce' in Diablo Canyon. He had supposedly been killed by a blast of explosives placed there by Risendo. He had barely escaped, but no one had seen him, and as far as Diego was concerned, Zorro was gone, permanently. Or at least, for now.

But that still left the question of how to deal with Victoria. There were times in the tavern that she looked at Diego, when she thought no one else was looking at them. He would see her piercing gaze and his breath caught in his throat; he felt exposed, like she had figured out his secret and wasn't sure what to do. She didn't seem upset, but there was an uncertainty in her gaze.

Then 'the look' would pass, and everything was 'normal' for a while. Until she got that gleam in her eyes again. He tried to figure out if she actually knew his identity or not, but she gave nothing away to him.

Since the Emissary's passing, Diego had been paying a lot of attention to Victoria, claiming that life was too short to waste anymore. He began gently flirting with Victoria, teasing and bantering with her. No one thought much about it at first; they had acted like brother and sister for so long. But as the days passed Diego grew more noticeable about his openness toward her.

Zorro hadn't been seen, and since he didn't appear and challenge Diego's attentions, people began to wonder if Zorro had really died or left the city for good. They watched as Diego and Victoria became closer, even though it still resembled more of a teasing 'brother and sister' relationship rather than actual courting.

The lancers at the garrison had various bets going about Diego and Victoria. It was fairly well known that Diego had been sweet on Victoria for a long time, although he had never spoken openly about it before. Most thought it would be several months before an engagement was announced, but Sergeant Mendoza and Corporal Sepulveda thought differently, though they did not say anything to the other men.

**Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

"A private wager, Sergeant? Five pesos says a wedding in April."

Mendoza looked thoughtful for a moment. "Christmas."

Sepulveda looked astonished. "But they are only flirting. You can hardly call it courting yet."

"Christmas."

"What do you know that I don't? Not fair if you have knowledge that I don't have."

"No one has told me anything, Corporal. It's a guess."

"But why Christmas? That's too soon."

"They have known each other a long time, and Zorro has disappeared."

Corporal Sepulveda snorted. "Not really, and you know it."

Mendoza looked stern. "Hush. He has disappeared, and Diego is finally opening up to Victoria." He paused. "And it looks like the feelings are mutual, even if they are only 'teasing' each other."

Sepulveda grunted. "I still don't believe it will happen by Christmas."  
Mendoza nodded. "Possibly. But I believe Diego might surprise us all."

**Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

People couldn't figure it out. Most of them wished Diego would just propose and marry Victoria. He was the most eligible bachelor in the area, and at his age he needed to marry. His father took whatever opportunities he could to encourage Diego in that direction. Don Alejandro had been waiting a long time for grandchildren.

Victoria needed a good husband and a home where she would be loved and protected. And since Zorro had disappeared, Diego looked like a good prospect, if she was willing. They had been friends since childhood and had always had an easy relationship between them.

Everyone in the pueblo wondered what was keeping Diego from going on with his life and marrying Victoria. It was no secret he had cared for her for years. Only Zorro had stood in his way. No one would challenge Zorro for Victoria, of course. But now, it appeared, Zorro was gone. All anyone wished for was their happiness. Or so the gossips said.

**Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

This year the Alcalde was gone for the two weeks before Christmas, leaving Sergeant Mendoza in charge of the garrison. Things had been mostly quiet around Los Angeles in the weeks following the Emissary's death. Diego hoped it would stay that way the rest of the year or at least until Zorro delivered the presents to the mission.

And there had to be an answer to the problem of Victoria. Diego finally came to a decision. He needed to see Victoria – as Zorro. He could not figure out a way around it. It was almost time to deliver the toys to the orphans, and asking her to help seemed like the perfect opportunity.

Diego had been unsure about Zorro making the delivery this year since he had been absent from the pueblo since Risendo's death. But he could not bear to disappoint the children. And perhaps his appearance would serve as a warning to the authorities, should DeSoto have any doubts about how to behave when he came back to town.

Diego put on the full costume of Zorro. He looked intently in the mirror at the face in the mask. He still hadn't figured out what to say to Victoria about his identity, but he knew something had to be done. Perhaps he would finally get her to admit what she knew. He wished _he_ knew what she knew.

Zorro smiled as he checked his pocket again, making sure the most important item of the trip was there, in case he needed it. Then he mounted Toronado and headed out of the cave, riding swiftly but quietly as he made his way to the Tavern to see Victoria this mid-December night.

A light was visible in her window at the back, even though it was just after 10 o'clock. He quietly climbed the trellis to her window and tapped on it. It was opened promptly. He slipped in quickly as she latched it shut. She was still dressed, having just come up to her room from closing up the empty tavern for the night.

For a moment they were both silent, staring at each other. His eyes caressed her face as he held out the red rose he had brought as a peace offering. She took it, holding it gently, breathing its perfumed fragrance as memories flowed through her. She placed the rose among the other wildflowers in the vase on the table.

Victoria looked into his eyes, gazing steadily at him. "To what do I owe this honor, Zorro? You haven't been seen for several weeks. Is anyone in trouble?" So much time had gone by since she had last talked to him. At least, as Zorro, she thought.

Laying aside his hat on the table, he raised her hand to his lips and kissed it softly. "Must there be some trouble for me to pay you a visit, Querida?" He looked sad, knowing that had most often been the case. He noticed her calm expression. "You don't seem surprised to see me." Alarm bells began to go off in his head.

"Should I be?" She looked amused, her eyes twinkling at him. She took a step nearer, gazing up into his eyes with sweet longing – and something else he couldn't define.

He looked at her nervously. We see each other all the time, he thought. We saw each other at lunch today, but she doesn't know that. Does she? He shook his head to clear it, trying to marshal his thoughts. "Forgive me. I know I haven't been in touch, but there was a reason for it."

"And that is?" She waited expectantly, her eyes glowing at him with 'the look'. She was not going to be satisfied with just any explanation. Not when she saw him almost every day of the week. Her gaze pierced straight through him.

His speech caught in his throat - he felt exposed. She knows. Heaven help me, she does.

She felt sorry for him. "You look panicked. Any particular reason why?" She grinned, letting her expression relax. "Anyway, you were saying – there was a reason?"

He shook his head, struggling to remain calm. "I have been trying to retire." He gave her a slight smile.

"Retire? As in, never be seen again?" Her eyebrows rose. "Do you think the Alcalde is really reforming?" she frowned.

"I am hopeful, but at this point I am not totally convinced. And something else has come up that has made it necessary for me to show myself." He raised her hand again, turning it over to place a kiss on her palm, gazing into her deep brown eyes. "I came to ask if you would like to help give out the toys at the mission next week."

Victoria smiled slowly, a lovely smile that lit up her eyes. "But of course I want to help! It was so much fun last year!" She beamed, excited at the thought of visiting the orphans. "I saw Felipe in the tavern earlier today. He told me the toys had arrived at your house about week ago." Her face shone like a child with the promise of candy.

Zorro looked at her thoughtfully. "He told you what?"

She looked slightly dismayed, realizing what she had said. "I mean, he said the toys are at the de la Vega hacienda." She scowled at him, pouting. "It's not fair! You and Felipe get to play with them ahead of time! Why can't I see them?" she said pleadingly.

He looked at her suspiciously, trying not to smile. "Victoria, who are you talking to?"  
She looked away slightly, grinning. "What do you mean? I'm talking to you, of course!"

He took her face gently in his hands, looking deep into her dancing eyes. "Querida, why do I feel like you know something you're not telling me?" Zorro was almost certain now that she knew. He grinned at her, lowering his head as his lips covered hers in a tender kiss.

She melted into his embrace, sighing as their lips finally parted. Her arms tightened around his waist as her dark brown eyes caught his deep blue ones. It was hopeless – he felt himself falling into their depths. She knew, all right. Somehow she had figured it out.

"You have been flirting with me for several weeks." Her voice was almost a whisper. She stroked his cheek with her hand, her fingers trailing over his moustache. "Everyone has noticed it. And they expect a proposal from you very soon." Her eyes glowed at him.

"_I've_ been flirting with _you_?" he quizzed. "And you have studiously ignored _me_, of course," he grinned at her, mocking. "Never batted your eyes or flirted back at me?" She blushed becomingly.

His eyes ogled her as he regarded her questioningly. "And _they_ expect a proposal?" He kissed her cheek, nibbling little kisses down her neck, feeling her tremble under him. "Why would I propose to _them_?" he chuckled. "Besides, a few weeks of flirting are hardly a courtship."

She laughed, smiling into the deep blue eyes of the man she loved. The mask no longer hid anything from her. "We've known each other a long time. I think a Christmas proposal would be nice." She kissed his cheek gently, drawing his lips to hers for another kiss.

"A Christmas proposal, you say, hmmm...and everyone expects it?" It sounded very nice, actually. He smiled at the thought, his hand weaving itself into her soft hair.

"Si." She gave him a sly grin. She groaned softly as his hand angled her head for better access to her mouth.

His eyes caressed her blushing face, a wicked grin on his. "And you didn't have anything to do with feeding those expectations, did you?" Strong arms drew her close as he kissed her nose, then her cheeks, pulling back again to look into her eyes.

"Of course not! When you flirt so with a woman who has long been your friend, everyone notices and they are not reluctant to talk about it." A shy smile. "You know how gossips are in a small town."

"So everyone wants a proposal for you for Christmas? Hmmm…" He sighed deeply, resting his forehead on hers, their noses touching, loving the feel of holding her in his arms.

"You haven't asked me what _I_ want for Christmas, Querido." She put one hand on his chest, wiggling her fingers against him.

"I think I can tell what you want, Mi Preciosa," he replied, his lips descending on hers as he held her close. His moustache tickled her as his lips trailed a path down her neck again. She giggled, pushing him away a little.

"It's not a large gift," she began.

"I know," he replied, still intent on nibbling her neck.

"How do you know?" Puzzlement showed on her face.

He laughed, nuzzling her. He had not come unprepared.

Zorro reached into his pocket and pulled out a beautiful gold ring with a large emerald and tiny diamonds encircling it.

Victoria gasped at its beauty. She looked up in astonishment, gazing into deep blue eyes that twinkled at her.

He regarded her eager look. "Let's see if it fits. Yes!" He was pleased. "Then it won't need to be resized for you." He quickly put it back into his pocket.

Victoria stood there in shock. _**"You're taking it back?"**_

"I'm not giving it to you right _**now**_. It's not Christmas."

She stared at him. "I cannot believe you mean I have to wait until Christmas for you to give it to me." Her eyes pleaded with him.

"_**I'm**_ not going to give it to you, Querida." Zorro winked at her, watching emotions race across her face.

"What is that supposed to mean?" she questioned. He was being very cryptic. "Who is going to give it to me then?"

"Someone who cares very much for you, Mi Preciosa. Someone who has waited a long time to be noticed."

She grinned, turning slightly away from him, looking back over her shoulder and asked coyly, "And who would that be?"

He released her, moving away to take off his gloves, laying them on the bedside table. His hands longed to feel the softness of her skin without the gloves.

"Who would you like it to be, Querida?" His fingers caressed her soft cheek, catching her hair to play with it. His eyes continued to twinkle as he flirted with her, the same way she had been flirting with him these past weeks.

Victoria tried to be stern as she leaned back against his chest. "Senor, I never see you these days, since the Alcalde has reformed so much," she grumbled. "There is no one in trouble for you to rescue. I have been so lonely without you." Her lips said one thing but her eyes said another as he turned her slowly back to face him.

"And is there someone who fills that loneliness for me?" Zorro's eyes shone like twin beams from two bright candles. His hands caressed her soft shoulders as he pulled her closer.

"Si, there is," she giggled. "But I think you already know that." Her look baited and teased him.

His grin turned devilish. "Yes, I have heard people talking. Diego takes my place now, flirting with you and making you smile when I am not around. Shall I challenge him, Querida?"

His hands roamed over her back, teasing and stroking her gently. His arms wrapped around her again, drawing her securely to him.

Her voice trembled slightly as she replied. "Shame on you, Senor! He is no fighter, at least not with a sword." She wrapped her arms around his neck, looking up at him dreamily.

"He uses words to fight injustice with his newspaper articles. Everyone would be angry with you if you harmed so much as a hair on his head." She giggled a little, kissing his chin, turning her head when he tried to capture her lips. "Especially me."

Zorro sighed, his warm breath flowing over her face. "Very well, then. He will be safe from me." He kissed her forehead. "But you will still help me deliver the gifts to the orphans?" His fingers caressed her sides up and down, causing her to shiver.

"Si, Zorro, I will help. But this will be the last time, I am afraid." She looked at him sadly.

"Why is that, Querida?" He held her a little away from him, wondering.

"I expect to be married next Christmas, and as a married woman I could not help you deliver the toys." Their eyes locked – and both pairs of them twinkled merrily.

"And you expect a proposal and an engagement ring this Christmas, am I correct?" Zorro's eyes flared, darkening with passion as his gaze caressed her face.

"Well, I _hope_ that is what I will get, if Diego knows what's good for him." She began to kiss the exposed part of his neck where his black silk shirt opened at the collar. He groaned as she continued to pepper him with little kisses, her hands lightly tracing circles on his back.

"Querida, I think he knows full well what's good for him." Laughing, he gently pushed her away and held both her hands in his.

"Come here." He drew her over to the dressing table and put her in front of him, facing the mirror. "I want you to close your eyes for a minute – and do _**not **_open them until I tell you."

She looked at him curiously for a moment, then nodded, closing her eyes. "It is very important not to open them until you are told, Querida." She felt something soft go around her head. "I won't, I promise," she replied as he continued to work quickly.

"All right, you can look now." She opened her eyes and gazed into the mirror at her face. Zorro's black mask was tied around her head. The eye opening did not quite fit because their heads were not the same size. She tried adjusting it a little to be able to see better. The sight of it on her head was very strange looking.

Suddenly she looked up to the man grinning behind her in the mirror. She had been so fascinated by her appearance that she had not thought to look at him! She turned around, smiling at him but shaking her head. "It feels funny, looking from the inside out." Her arms went around his waist, her hands caressing the strong muscles on his back.

"That's because you're not used to it," Diego chuckled as he removed the mask from her head, dropping it onto the dresser. His fingers threaded through her hair at the nape of her neck as he angled her head for another kiss.

"You were so interested in the mask that you hardly even looked at me, Querida." He grinned at her impish expression. "Am I that uninteresting?" His lips covered hers as she opened them to answer.

"Mmmmmm…...Senor, I cannot talk if you are kissing me. Besides, I know what you look like! But I've never had your mask on my face before."

"So I _am_ uninteresting?" he chuckled, tickling her ribs lightly.

"Not very likely," she laughed, trying to twist away from his devilish hands. "Diego," her voice hitched as she tried to catch her breath from his tickling.

"Say that again." His hands stilled at her waist as he looked tenderly into her eyes.

"Say what, Senor?" she said saucily. His hands began to roam again.

"Diego, stop, please!" Her breath caught. "Diego – that's what you wanted me to say! Diego," she breathed softly. "Mi Querido," her heart shone in her eyes. There was silence for the space of a minute.

A horse whinnied softly outside. Slowly he broke the kiss, his lips already missing the velvety softness of hers. "I must leave before I am discovered."

"I will see you tomorrow! And perhaps, there will be a proposal?" Her expression was hopeful. He laughed out loud. "Perhaps. I take it you don't want to wait until Christmas?"

"A Christmas wedding would be nice," she said softly, her eyes glowing like twin stars.

He looked at her intently for a moment. A slow smile crept over his face. He reached for the mask, retying it quickly, and pulled on his gloves. Pulling her over to the window, he kissed her gently. "Let me out and lock the window, then come down to the back door in the kitchen." Then he was gone.

Hurriedly she locked the window. Extinguishing the candle, she grabbed her shawl and went running down the stairs to the back door. Locking it behind her, she found him already seated on Toronado. He reached down and pulled her up snugly in front of him, turning the horse toward the open stretch of land next to the back of the tavern. "Home, Toronado." He dropped a kiss on Victoria's upturned lips. "Let's go tell Father and Felipe."

**Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

Listening from the nearby shadows, two lone figures watched them ride off together.

"I heard Toronado whinny a few minutes ago. You fed him a carrot, didn't you?"

"He enjoyed it. He almost bit my hand when he took it, but he was just faking." Corporal Sepulveda grinned. "Maybe a _Christmas_ wedding?"

Sergeant Mendoza smiled happily. "Looks like it."

_**Fini**_


End file.
